Welcome To The Alcatraz
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: He was accused of murder and sent straight down to the Alcatraz Prison, where he would be living his worst nightmare.
1. Prologue

**| Prologue |**

"Randal Keith Orton, you've been accused of murder and sentenced to thirty years in prison_."_

It could not have been true. There was no way he was going to that prison. _It was a mistake_, he thought. Trying to get every meaning of what the judges said, he shook his head in disbelief.

His lawyer, Mike Mizanin, stood right beside him, he was telling him to stay calm. Randy sent him a cold glare and he succeed, Mike gulped and changed the direction of his glare.

"You will be sent to the _Alcatraz_."

He shook his head negatively once more. He did nothing wrong! As long as he remembered correctly, though. The man's death was not his fault. He was drunk and out of control. No, his psychological health was-

"Get him out of here."

With that the policemen grabbed Randy and made him walk out of the room. "What! No! Mike, tell them I've done nothing wrong!" He yelled, his lawyer just lowered his glare. "You son of a-" He was cut off by the cop's hand. "Shut the hell up and keep walking," The cop said.

He glanced up at his lawyer. Mike looked like as terrified as he was at the moment. "Save me, Mizanin!" Randy shouted out loud. Mike nodded in worry and kept staring at him.

This was the last thing that Randal Keith Orton saw before they pushed him inside the police-car.

He was tired.

He was beaten.

And now, he was accused of murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _Chapters are not as short as Prologue. They will be longer. :)_

_Hope you liked the Prologue! :]_

**Next:** _Randy meets the criminals of the Alcatraz._

-**x**|**x**|**x**-

**If you want a Superstar or a Diva to have a specific character in the story, feel free and let me know. And I'd appreciate if you would let me know about your character's situation. [Face or Heel? Bully or what? etc.] **


	2. Meeting The Criminals

_Hello, loves._

_I wasn't expecting to see this much of an interest and I really appreciate it! Thank you, guys. :)_

**enigmaticgirl** ~ Thank you! I'll try to make this more interesting, though. So, hope you like the new chapter! :)

**SLSheartsRKO** ~ You go girl! You suprised me by making the first review. (In a very good way, it is always relaxing to see someone you know reviewing your story.) I'm not sure about making the characters going Slash, since I haven't done any Slash pairings before. But I'm trying to get used to it, by writing One Shot's. They are not as good as yours, of course. But I kinda like them. :D & Oh, dont you worry about Wade. I was thinking of the same situation while I was writing this plot. Wade harassing Randy and John being there to save his ass... Yeah, that pretty much suits the concept. :)

_Here's the first chapter of the story. Enjoy! x3_

* * *

><p>It was the lunch time at Alcatraz Prison.<p>

John Cena grabbed a metal tray and headed over to the buffet. He made a face when he saw the meal, soup and... something like putrefaction. "Oh, come on, Sable. I'm gonna be sick because of eating the same meal over the past five years."

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "I'm a volunteer, not a cook."

"Still, I'd be glad if you kept that in mind."

"Sure, I will," She said and served the meal on his tray. "Now, move. There are other puppies I have to feed."

John smirked and walked over to a table, where four other criminals were sitting. He placed himself next to the long haired man and started listening to the conversation that was being talked by the four of them.

"... I cant believe the punishment is something cruel like this," Johnny 'JoMo' Nitro said with a sigh. "Now, I cant get to see Melina 'till the lunch time."

"What punishment?" John asked in wonder. "And for who?"

"Oh, you can guess who the hell..." Hunter Helmsley growled. "It's Wade and his gang, including Layla, Michelle and the new girl... What was her damn name?"

"Gail?" Christian sighed. "Yeah, they are taking over here."

"What did they do?"

"They tried to escape," JoMo said. "Fortunately, they got caught. As for the punishment, we have been separated from girls."

"We are, already."

"Yeah, but we wont be with them at working times for a month," Christian Cage sighed. "In fact, we will be seeing them only at lunch times."

"Holy shit," John's eyes widened. "Why did they do something stupid like this? They should have known better."

"Because they're fuckin' idiots," Ted DiBiase narrowed his eyes. "I was just about to get in a serious relationship with Maryse."

Hunter let out a lively laugh. "You wish, man."

"Oh, I do."

After a minute of talking about the punishment, the doors of the old lunch room wide opened and a couple of cops walked in. The three of them were in front of someone, who was in an orange uniform just like the other criminals, and the other two were holding him. Once they were fully inside of the room and got everyone's attention, they broke him free by untying his handcuff. They yelled at him, telling him not to attack everyone and not to escape. He probably understood what kind of a situation he was in; he nodded slowly.

As soon as the cops were satisfied by his attitude, they led him to the buffel and then to a table. He sat down, but did not begin to eat immediately. He eyed the cops carefully, his ice blue eyes were boiling with anger. Five seconds later, the cops left him alone with his tray. It was when he began to eat his meal.

"Who's he?" John asked quietly.

"I have no idea," Christian glared at the new guy.

"Could he be Barrett's new spy?" JoMo raised an eyebrow carefully.

"Dont think so," Hunter shook his head. "Look at Barrett, he looks as interested as we are."

"Oh, are we interested now?" Ted smirked. "Come on, you guys. He's just the new guy who probably killed someone or did something really bad enough to get arrested. Dont try to connect everything with that asshole."

"That might sound weird," JoMo said. "But, for the first time, I agree with DiBiase."

John shrugged. "Right," He said. "Either way, I'm sick of Barret. Last time, he _brainwashed_ the new guy, Cody. If he keeps doing that to every new person, he will be able to beat us for the next years."

"What do you suggest, then? Go talk to the new guy?" Christian asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"You're crazy," JoMo told him. "You dont even know him."

"I dont have to," John sighed. "I'm just gonna talk to him. I want to know about him, what if he's a psycho who likes to make people suffer? We should get to know every single person here. We must know who to trust, since we are all sleeping at the same place," He laughed out loud when he saw Ted gulp. "Dont worry, Ted. We always have your back."

"Yeah, thanks. That's really helped."

Shaking his head with a playful smile, John got up and walked up to the new guy's table. He did not seem to notice him, so John coughed a few times to get his attention. When he looked up at him, John offered him a smile. "Hey," He said. "Is it empty?"

The blue-eyed man nodded his head curiously. "Yeah."

John sat in front of him quickly. "My name's John. John Cena," He said, stucking his hand out.

"Randy Orton," He said, shaking his head kindly and continued to eat his meal. After a little bite of his meat, he started to cough. "What the hell..." He muttered.

John could not help but smirk a little. "Gross feed. Get used to it, man."

"I dont have to," Randy replied. "I'll be out of here soon."

"Uh huh."

"What? You find it hard to believe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that. I've just heard that a lot," John said. "I used to say that a lot back then."

Randy stayed quiet after a little nod, so John tried to make a conversation. "I wont be asking why you are here, because some of our stories are really... depressive and painful. Well, I'm sure, you'll tell us when you feel ready, anyway."

"Told you, I wont stay here that long."

"Just sayin'," John smiled. "See the man out there? His name's Wade. Wade Barrett and he-" Seeing as Randy choking on his food as soon as he heard the name, Wade Barrett, John muttered somethings to cool him down. "Whoa, dude."

"Did I just hear right? Wade Barrett?" He asked, John nodded. "I've read an article about him once. Is it true that he actually... killed all of those people?"

Once again, John nodded in order to confirm his words. "Yeah, it's true."

"Are you friends with him?"

"Me? No way in Hell," John shook his head in disbelief. "He's an asshole, I'm not. That's the huge difference between us."

"Oh, so I'm talking to Psycho Man's enemy?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Great..."

"He's not as scary as you think he is," John laughed lightly. "He's just retarded, if it's the best way to describe him."

Randy grinned. "You know what, Cena? You're not in the certain criminal type that I had imagined."

"Well, what did you expect? Giant people who carry mortal materials with them all the time? Oh, we have those, too."

"Seriously? I thought, they were kept in Mental Hospitals or something."

"Oh, no. They are kept in the Strip Cell that is located on the lower tier of the D Block," John said.

"What's the difference between the normal cells and the Strip Cell?" Randy asked.

"They use some kind of a tough punishment, you know," John leaned in to whisper. "From what I've heard, the criminals who have mental problems would be stripped naked and gived water and bread once daily, an occasional meal and mattress at night. They are dangerous people, even for us."

"Got it."

"Hey," John glared at him, changing the subject. "Do you know where you will be staying?"

"Um, they said something about the Block A."

"You'll be staying in our floor... I take that, you are not as psycho as I thought you were."

"You thought I was a psycho?" Randy laughed for the first time. "What makes you think I am not?"

"People who accidentally killed someone or stole somethings precious, you know, anything bad... They are all in Block A. But people like Barrett stay in Block B. They are the real Psycho's."

Randy nodded his head. "Understood."

"Uh huh," John told him. "Since you're in our block, you might have a chance to stay in our cell... since Jericho was broken free, we have a room for one person. Anyway, the cell name is The Hunter's Cell."

"Hunter?"

"Hunter Helmsley, he's a nice guy. Probably, the nicest guy you've ever met."

"I'll meet the nicest guy I'll ever know in a prison, huh?" Randy shook his head. "That is what I would have never thought of."

"Let me tell you what," John said. "Why dont you join us for the rest of the lunch time?"

"I was actually thinking of staying here."

"You'll be bored in five minutes. Dont waste your time," John got up and stared at the table he had been sitting before.

With a sigh, Randy held his tray and followed him to the table. As soon as he reached to the table, four heads turned to his side in wonder. He placed himself next to John and listened to them as John introduce him to the others. "So... This guy is Randy. Randy Orton."

"It's Christian Cage," The blonde guy smiled.

"Johnny Nitro, but everyone calls me 'JoMo'," said the long haired one.

"Ted DiBiase," The guy nodded kindly.

The muscular one leaned back. "And I'm Hunter Helmsley."

"Randy will be staying with us, Hunt," John told him. "Well, in our Block. But with your help, which includes talking to the cop, he might stay in our cell."

"Oh My _Lucifer_," Hunter raised an eyebrow in interest. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," He said. "I was-"

"Hold on a second, John," JoMo cut him off. "The girls are coming over."

The guys turned around and saw the girls from the Women's Cell walk into the lunch room. They were, just like the male criminals, in orange uniforms. Women cops led them over the buffet and they all started to get their meals. Sable was making little conversations with them all. Two blonde and two brunette walked over to their side with a sigh.

"Oh Mon Dieu," The blonde exclaimed. "It was the worst punishment we all got!"

"I know right?" The other blonde shook her head in disbelief. "And we didnt even do anything."

"Girls, girls," Christian muttered. "Did you meet our new guy? This is Randy Orton."

"Hey," The girls greeted him and smiled at him briefly.

"This is Maryse Oullett," John introduced her, pointing the blonde. "This is Trish Stratus," He said, looking at the other blonde. "It's Melina Perez," He showed the brunette one. "And this is Mickie James," John smiled at the other brunette, who returned the smile soon.

Randy nodded his head kindly. "Nice to meet you."

Hunter eyed Wade Barrett's table slowly. "Hey," He muttered. "Check out Barrett's table."

"I cant stand how Michelle and Layla are always around of Barrett, just because they think he's the strongest one here," Melina sighed.

"I agree," Mickie nodded. "They are sluts. But the only thing I cant stand is watching Candice and Stephanie playing with them all the time. I mean, it's obvious that they are _not_ one of them."

"And it's obvious that they are not one of _us_," Maryse made a point. "They want to hang out with them, so, who are we to judge?"

"Right," Mickie said. "But I just cant stand it... They seem interesting to me."

"Mickie is right in a point," John told them. "I mean, they do not behave like Michelle... or Layla. I personally think, there's something else between them and the gang."

"Always taking her back," Ted laughed, mentioning John taking Mickie's back at every topic.

"Oh, you shut up."

After twenty long minutes of laughter, talking and watching people, the bell that sends every criminal to their cells rang and the cops headed to the lunch room. All of the orange-dressed men started to walk over to ther blocks and then cells. John sighed and looked at Hunter, making him talk to the cop who is responsible for cells. Hunter nodded and walked over to the cop to talk. Mean while, John stared at Randy and made him move. When Hunter came back, he was smirking widely. "I love having this power on cops."

"Is this a yes?" John raised an eyebrow, Hunter nodded once more. Then John grinned and glared at Randy again.

"Looks like you're staying with us, man."


	3. The Nickname

_Bonjour, all._

_Here I am, with the second chapter of this story. I really appreciate having this much of an interest and I thank each one of you. A special thanks for the **reviews**! You guys are awesome! I had a problem writing down your names, FF did not let me keep your names... I'll try that on next chapter, promise! :)_

[**A**/**N**] _**Shelby**, I cant tell you how nice to have you as a friend, girl. You have amazing ideas going on in the great mind of yours and I'm glad that you like to share your ideas with us people. :) It's also flattering to see you having such a nice faith in me, thank you!_

[**A Special Note**] _I have seen how you guys would like to see Slash couples in the story. I really, really liked the idea of having Slash couples... But I do not have any experience to it. Maybe I can make a Sequel or anything based on this story and go with the Slash couples to see how I work with it. Sooner, though. Plus, I'm thinking of adding some awkward but cute moments including Slash couples, like in dreams. Cant promise, though. But I'm looking forward to it! :)_

_Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! __:)_

**_Characters In This Chapter:_**_  
><em>_Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, John Morrison, Hunter Helmsley, Christian Cage,  
><em>_Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel [Mentioning] and David Otunga [Mentioning]._

* * *

><p><em>The Hunter's Cell<em> was exactly the certain cell type that Randy Orton had imagined.

Beds. Walls. And a toilet.

The beds were leant againts the walls. On the right wall, there was a landscape picture. Randy found the idea of having a picture on the wall amusing and pointless. He was right in a point, though.

He chose sleeping on the bed which was beneath the other one. He placed himself on it gently and stared at everyone; they all seemed tired already. When he asked about it, they all muttered somethings about 'working'.

He shrugged and closed his eyes for a little nap. But all he could think was how things could come this far and his lawyer, Mike. He should have made things okay by now, but where the hell was he?

And since the glare Randy gave him before he was sent here, Mike seemed so confused about everything. Randy made it clear that killing that man at the pub was a total accident. Mike was -at least, he thought, he was- fine with that and he said, he was going to save him from this trouble.

By the time he was lost in his own thoughts, Ted DiBiase had came up to him and sat down on his bed. "Hey," He mumbled. "They all told me to get lost, so... I was in need of a company."

"You're welcomed, then," Randy replied back with a friendly nod, not sure what else to say.

"I take it, your crime wasn't a big thing, huh? Otherwise, you wouldnt be sitting next to me right now."

Randy nodded once again. It wasnt like he was going to talk about the night when the accident happened. Intstead, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, giving Ted a signal to change the subject. Ted got it and did what he wanted immediately. "Man," He stated. "I was thinking of giving you a nickname," He said, with a grin.

"... A _nickname_?"

"Yeah, I nickname," Ted told him. "Everyone in here has a nickname of their own. Like... Hunter's real name is Paul Levesque. Hard to believe, yeah? I almost forgot it. It's been long since we last called him that."

"So, Hunter's the nickname. What's yours, then?" Randy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you do that... raising an eyebrow thing?" Ted asked in jealousy. "Damn, I've been trying this for a year, thanks to Hunter's _Eyebrow Raising_ lessons every morning. It's like Yoga, you know. He teaches me that in front of a mirror. And, ugh, I fail each time. But he says, I've gotten better each day, so... Anyway, what have you asked, again?"

"What your nickname was," Randy laughed a little. Ted seemed like a funny guy. It was a real shock that he was in a prison and not actually doing a stand-up show besides that. He had a potential, at least, that was what Randy thought.

"Right. Well, everyone calls me _Teddy_," He said, Randy chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Laugh it up. It sucked at first, to be considered as a _Teddy Bear_. It's a shame having this kind of a nickname in a prison, dude. No one respects you just because of that."

"But they do respect you and the gang," Randy said, defending him. "I saw the looks on people's face today. They were afraid of Barrett's gang and your gang-"

"It is also your gang, Randy," Ted smirked. "You're one of us now, if I have to remind you that."

"I dont want to dissapoint your pinky dreams, _Teddy_, but I wont be staying here that long."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot."

"I'm serious."

"Sure," Ted shrugged. "I mean, maybe. We're living in a world where possibility takes a big part in."

"True," Randy nodded his head in agreement. "What were we talking about? Oh, yes. Your nickname," He gave him an evil smirk, he was glad to change the subject.

"Right. I was talking about when people started to respect me, I guess? Well, I first met John... The Morrison one. His nickname is JoMo, by the way. Um, JoMo introduced me to Hunter and that's how we met. I started to hang out with those guys, they were really cool. And people happened to have a _sudden respect_ for me, you know."

"JoMo? That is... interesting."

"I heard ya," JoMo laughed out loud from where he was laying down.

"Sure, you did, man," Ted shook his head with a smirk, returning back to Randy. "Do you have a full name or we have to keep calling you Randy?"

"I'm fine with Randy."

"... Or worse, man. Like Bunny? Oh, how I loved that," Ted grinned. "Full name, please?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at DiBiase. He seemed fine at first! How on Earth that nice man turned into a devil? "Randal Keith Orton," He replied with a sigh.

"Oh, man... The only son of the famous billionaire Bob Orton Jr.?" Ted's eyes widened as Randy approved that with a little nod. "Keep it quiet, dude. They would murder you here only for your money and you wouldnt want that, would you?" Ted continued.

"No, of course not."

"We have to give that fuckin' nickname like now," Ted leaned back against the wall and started to think. "What could it be... Randyboo... R-boo... Randykinz... O-boo... Randybear... R-K..."

"God, Ted. Cut it, already. Randykinz? Seriously?" Randy shook his head in disgust as Ted laughed out loud.

"I was just kidding, dude. What about 'RKO'?" Ted asked in hope.

After a few seconds of thinking, Randy nodded with a tiny smile. "Yeah, liked it."

"It's cool," Ted smirked just before two cops entered the cell with rough facial expressions. "Working time," The big one said as he took a step back to make sure everyone was out of the cell. Hunter, with a sigh, hopped from his bed and started walking. Soon, followed by his cell-mates, John, JoMo, Christian, Ted and Randy.

Cell by cell, the cops were leading them to the large area where the huge rocks were. The cops handcuffed each criminal, just so they would not be able to escape.

"It's crowded," Randy told them quietly. "It must be hard not being able to fight the others... since we're all tied up."

"Yeah, tell me about it," John shook his head as Wade Barrett and his gang of the men arrived the area. "I try so hard not to _jump on him_-"

"And _fuck him_, huh?" Christian laughed out loud. "Yeah, keep dreamin'."

"Hell, no!" John protested with a disgusted look. "I wanna choke him so hard that he will beg me not to kill him."

"Whoa, so much hatred," JoMo shook his head with a chuckle, Randy watched them all in amusement. Although, the things John had said bothered him but he knew that John would not do such a thing, or... Would he?

Seeing as they were staring at him, Wade smirked and gave his men, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and David Otunga, a nod as he started to walk towards Hunter's area. John looked like he was about to do what he mentioned to do, Ted was holding him back. Barrett smirked even wider after that. He glanced up at Randy, the new member of the gang, then directly at Hunter. "I see," He stated, mentioning Randy. "You have a new toy."

"He's not some kind of a toy that you would like to play, Barrett," Christian defended him with a cold glare. "You know how we treat _toy stealers_, right?"

"I didnt know you could talk, Cage," Barrett laughed it up. "And who ever said something about me stealin' him from your little, precious gang."

"Cut the crap, _Peep_," Christian narrowed his eyes, but a playful smirk appeared on his tiny lips. "Get your puppies and crawl back to your area, before some serious shit happens."

"Oh, how scared I am..." Wade faked a yawn.

"You heard him," John stepped forward with tight fists. "Go. Away."

"What are you gonna do, Cena?" Heath laughed. "Punch us to death?"

Before John could answer, Hunter stepped between the two gangs. He sent Wade one of his special glares that made people stunned. "Enough, you _spoiled brat._ Get the hell out of here before I get my hands on your neck! And before you leave, Barrett, take a look on everyone in my gang. Maybe, you will remember not to lay a hand on them by that."

"You..." Wade spoke with a grin. "You will pay for that, Hunter. Remember, you always do..." And with that, he glared at his own gang and left Hunter's area swiftly.

"And that's the Hunter I know," John smirked at his friend.

Hunter gave him a chuckle with a shrug. "No matter what I say, I'm getting old."

"You?" JoMo shook his head. "_You_ of all people? Come on, Hunter. You're one of those men I know, who get smarter and stronger, time by time. You should be proud of that."

"I am, son," Hunter smiled sadly. "Yet, no one can change the truth, huh?"

"Why are we talking about this, again?" Christian rolled his eyes. "Not trying to be rude, or anything. You know me, _Hunt_. It's just... We're already pissed off because of that _Assclown-Barrett_, why not lightening up our mood but make it more depressive, instead?"

"He's right in a way," Ted said, agreeing on what Christian had said. "I'm finding a topic... And I have. Since we all have nicknames, thought, I would give our newest member one, too."

"Please tell me, he didnt give you stupid names like _RandyBoo_, right?" John looked at Randy, who chuckled in return.

"He actually did."

"Hey," Ted glared at him. "I loved that name. Anyway, we decided that it would be _'RKO'_. What do you say?"

"Liked it, sounds nice," Christian nodded.

"I'm impressed, _Teddy_," JoMo chuckled. "You've grown better on creativity of nicknames."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Short and catchy."

"What does the three letters mean?" Hunter asked the two, as they were the ones creating the nickname. Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Ted cut him off.

"Later? It's not... the right place to talk about his personal life. Not at all," Ted talked in a serious tone, everyone nodded and seemed to be fine with that, without questioning.

"Well," Randy spoke after a long time. "What are your nicknames? Ted said, everyone had one."

"Well, yeah," JoMo said. "You know mine, already. It's _JoMo_, the short form of John Morrison. Ted's nickname is based on Teddy Bears, so it's _Teddy_. You already know Paul's, it's _Hunter_. Christian's real name is Jay Reso, but he has changed it into Christian Cage. So, everyone started calling him _Cage_. And well, John's last name is Cena. So, without being in need of finding a nickname for him, we started callin' him _Cena_."

"And Barrett's?"

"Assclown, bastard, spoiled-brat, bitch, man-whore, jerk, lapdance-slut, cock-eater... The list goes on like that forever," Ted rolled his eyes.

Randy chuckled at that. "These are really... nice nicknames. He should be proud of having these all."

"Oh, you cant imagine how grateful he is," John grinned.

"Cena, Orton," The giant cop hissed at them. "Stop chatting like girls and do something useful! Back to work now!"

John cursed silently as he started breaking the rocks with a metal, so did Randy.

"How long do we have to do this shit?" Randy asked with a sigh.

"The whole day, 'till _seven_ o'clock."

"What time is it, again?"

"Half past _three_."

"Oh, fuck."

It was going to be a very long day...


End file.
